When the heavens reach the earth
by theslasherofodds
Summary: What happens when a normal high school guy meets a princess from another dimension.Can they both accept their personalities?Read on!  This is my first fic and I hope you like it  DISCLAIMER:I do not own bleach
1. Chapter:The beginnig

''This wind which is allowing itself to draw the smell of the beautiful roses into the surroundings is quite astonishing''Ichigo thought to himself in a poetic way as he lay under the shade of a tree. He always liked shakespeare and when he was alone,he would try to make up some poems just for...the fun of it.

As Ichigo was still continuing to stare at the sky,a sudden gush of wind blew through his face and he realized a petite figure staring intently right into his face. Ichigo was surprised,he couldn't move his eyes away from her beautiful eyes.

''Who are you and why are you staring at me like that?''asked Ichigo after calming himself down in a rather grumpy manner which best describes his nature

''I'm Kuchiki Rukia and how dare you question me like that?you mere mortal!''said Rukia in a manner befitting a princess

''Who is she and why is she trying to act like a freaking princess?''Ichigo thought to himself but did not dare question her again and simply answered her in a grumpy manner.

Before Rukia could reply,a weird tune came from somewhere which Rukia found to be very disturbing as can be said from her expression.

''oh yeah!I'll be there within ten minutes old man and stop nagging me''said Ichigo harshly over the phone to his father and started to walk away from the tree.

''Wait, human!I came here accidentally from a place which is very far away and quite frankly far cleaner than this ,I order you to make me acquainted with this unfamiliar place now!''ordered Rukia

''lol!why would I do that?I'm not your slave and quit acting like a princess and who do you think...''just about Ichigo was about to finish his last sentence,a kick landed on his face from the petite girl who was wearing a magnificent yellow dress.

''Only her dress is elegant man!she is not a princess at all.''Ichigo thought to himself and started walking away once more ignoring the cries of the petite girl calling him ''human'' and ''mere mortal''

As Ichigo reached his home and lay down on his bed,all his thoughts wandered around the girl as to why she was there and why was she addressing him like that and ordering him was never treated like that and even if smeone did,he would not forgive them but this girl...he couldn't say a word against her.

''Why?'' Ichigo thought to himself questioning his inability to answer this girl in his thoughts,Ichigo's eyes shut down by themselves.

**...**

**well,this is my first fic so I hope you all enjoyed there are any mistakes,please notify me cuz english is not my first language so am sure there must be some!Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2:The curse

The break of dawn the next morning was accompanied by the chirping of the birds followed by a familiar voice which reached Ichigo's ears.

''Wake up ichi-nii, you've gotta get to school and yuzu made your breakfast''said karin,Ichigo's sister.

Ichigo put on his clothes rather awkwardly but in a fast manner,ate the breakfast made by his sister,kicked his father and hurried his way to school.

On his way to school,Ichigo's mind was preoccupied by homework,his new essay and among other things,the blue-eyed girl.

As Ichigo entered the classroom,he was greeted by his friends keigo,tatsuki and orihime, a beautiful girl who blushed whenever she was around Ichigo but only he didn't seem to notice and was always too dense when it came to relationships and stuff and quite honestly considered them to be borders which limit his liberty.

When the bell rang,everyone was seated and listened to the same old boring lesson. Ichigo couldn't care less about this and started writing something,the school was over and Ichigo on his way home decided to visit the tree under which he met the raven haired blue-eyed girl.

Wandering around the place,Ichigo was relieved that the girl was not there because he thought she would have been kidnapped if she were to stay in that place,Ichigo started walking away from the tree when a commanding voice stopped him and the petite girl was standing there with a strong and bold figure.

''Kurosaki Ichigo,I've been notified that you are the person who is to serve under my sister as her servant,you are hereby placed under ''the servant curse''.There was a flash of light as the stern figure chanted something and vanished.

''Eh?ehhhhhhhhhh?what the heck was that?Is your whole family completely insane?WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?''asked Ichigo with a voice as loud as a cracker.

''Stop with your insolent behavior human!I shall explain everything only once so make sure your ears are keen''

''Yeah,yeah just get on with it, will you?''

Although Rukia noticed his bad behavior,she decided to ignore it for now and started explaining.

''I'm Kuchiki Rukia,princess of the kuchiki family.I live in another dimension quite far away from here and normally do not like to get involved with people of the earth, but when a princess turns 16,she is sent to the human world to study the nature of the humans.700 years ago,when my grandmother came here,she was embarrassed by the then kurosaki family's head. He poured stale water on her head and though he insisted it was an accident,she knew better and placed a curse on your family and from then on,it has been a custom for your family to serve us kuchikis whenever a member of our family descends to the earth for a period of one year. you deny to do so and you shall be imprisoned in prison forever.''

'Wait...if what you are saying is true,then why didn't you say so yesterday huh?why are you telling me all this crap now?''asked Ichigo suspiciously.

''That's because I was unaware of them until yesterday too.I was simply left here in front of you and I didn't quite understand the reason but when you mere mortal abandoned me over here,my brother Byakuya Kuchiki called you an insolent idiot and explained as to why I was here and now I order you to take me to your house at once and offer me something to eat for I cannot bear this hunger.''

''lol whatever like I'm gonna believe that besides...''just as Ichigo was about to finish his sentence,Rukia showed him a ring and ordered him to take him home again.

Miraculously,Ichigo offered his hand to her and started walking towards his home.


	3. Chapter 3: First day

As soon as they reached home,Ichigo felt like he had been released from a bind and did not understand the reason as to why he couldn't deny her.

But it seemed like his father knew everything about it for he welcomed Rukia in a pompous manner and said Ichigo has finally reached that age where he will benefit the pleasure of serving kuchikis the noblest of families and he also told Ichigo that Ichigo's mother and him served the previous Kuchiki heir with utmost loyality and he too shall do the same because such opportunities are an honor.

Ichigo thought that it was rather ''a pain in the ass'' than an honor and he told Isshin the same but Isshin beat the heck outta Ichigo and made him promise that he shall serve Rukia like a good servant and while all this was happening,Yuzu and Karin were made to wait outside because Isshin thought it was better not to get them involved because they are just little kids and are better off without knowing about any of this and for once,Ichigo thought his father acted like a ''father''.Even after all this explanation,Ichigo still had a lot of questions to ask but as it was getting late,he went to bed.

The next morning Ichigo woke up a li'l earlier than usual and quickly went to his father.

''oi,old man!I need to ask you,last night that Kuchiki girl ordered me to take her home,I didn't hesitate even one bit and followed, the heck did that happen?

''oh well that's because of the ring of the kuchikis grant them the power to bind us to the curse and follow their orders''said Isshin in a ''cheerful'' manner for which,he received a thrashing from his son.

As Ichigo was about to leave,Isshin told Ichigo to take Rukia to school so that she would understand about the surroundings in a better way. Ichigo thought it was a rather tiresome job,he didn't complain because he suddenly remembered that if he denies ''the princess'',he shall be sent to prison.

''such lame things only happen to me'' Ichigo thought to himself and went to have breafast but to his utter surprise,he noticed that Rukia was already there talking with Yuzu and seemed that both Yuzu and Karin were really enjoying themselves talking with Rukia and as soon as he reached them,Yuzu told Ichigo that he did good by bringing this abandoned girl who was left on the street side home because she was really fun to be around with.

''Eh?abandoned girl?who said that?''Ichigo wondered but it was brushed aside when he received a rather disturbing ''wink'' from Isshin and he realized that this story was a cover up by his no good father but he paid no attention to his father and walked out of the door followed closely by Rukia.

On their way home,Rukia asked several questions like what a school is,teachers,classes,math,manga/anime and all other trivial stuff which she did not understand and although Ichigo found all of these questions to be stupid,he answered them anyway because he liked the enthusiasm with which she asked and listened to Ichigo.

'Ah,so sometimes she listens to other people as well instead of bossing around''.After reaching school,Rukia was introduced as the new transfer student to everyone in the class.

As soon as the bell rang,Orihime along with tatsuki and chizuru introduced themselves to Rukia and asked her a lot of questions and suddenly to everyone's surprise,Tatsuki asked her what her relationship with Ichigo was?.Just as Rukia was about to say that Ichigo was her slave,someone came,caught Rukia by her hand,lifted her in his arms saying she is his princess and went away

Everyone was dumbfounded by just what Ichigo has done and that too with…Rukia?

...

**I'm sorry for the late update and thanks to everyone for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

''I will save you princess'' were the only words that were readable in Ichigo's franting voice.  
>'' And who are those imbeciles that you are saving me from'' came a stern voice from the back of Ichigo's head.<br>Alarmed, Ichigo moved his head around to see Rukia's face with those sharp eyes looking directly at him. She was literally on his shoulder and it seemed like he had no idea. He quickly put her down, scratched his head like a mad dog and suddenly screamed, ''What the hell did just happen?''  
>'' That's what I'm asking you, you fool of a servant... stupid human!'', Rukia clarified.<p>This was not the first time that something like this happened to Ichigo. He followed Rukia's orders like a loyal slave and it seemed he has done it without his conscience. Just, what was happening to him? and to think that his father wouldn't tell...No, he would definitely know the answers to these questions this moment.<br>With that thought in his mind, Ichigo quickly ran home with Rukia barking behind him to stop but in vain. He stopped only at the door step of his house and told Rukia to not follow him and went to his father.  
>''Dad, something just happe...'' Just as Ichigo was about to finish his sentence, a kick landed on his face by the grace of Isshin's leg.<br>'' Bwahahahaha! That look on your face just now was to die for my son. Now, now before you lift that leg of yours, I know what you wanted to ask me about and I will tell you everything I know. Two days ago you wanted to know why you followed Rukia's orders so strictly even though you didn't want to do it... well, as you know son, our family received a curse and accordingly, we have to serve the kuchikis for a period of one year. During the course of years, the curse has become so strong that it lead to us being totally submissive in front of the kuchikis and we are bound to follow their orders even though we may not really appeal to them. Do you understand, my dear son?'' asked Isshin with a caring expression on his face which was soon filled with blood by Ichigo's kick.  
>'' Slave, curse My ass! who the hell cares..Dammit!''<br>Just as Ichigo was uttering these words, there stood Rukia with an expression so subtle that it melted Ichigo's heart...no, it could melt anyone's heart.  
>'' I heard what your father said and I'm extremely sorry for making you work for me even though you do not really like it. I promise to go back to the place where I came from when the dawn comes. Good night and sorry... Ichigo'' Rukia said as she went upstairs to sleep.<br>''Did she just call me...Ichigo?''  
> <p>


End file.
